Merry Christmas, Rae
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: the Titans go Christmas shopping.rnThey buy presents for eachother.rnChristmas time in the tower.rnThere will be Misletoe!rnCy-Rae!rnI don't own Teen Titans
1. Ch1

This is called,

Merry Christmas, Rae.

It will be a Cy-Rae story so you are warned.

Ch1

It was almost Christmas and all the Titans were buzzing with excitement.

That is all expect Raven.

-----------------------------

"Rae," Cyborg said as she was getting some tea,' We are going to do some Christmas shopping. Do you want to come?"

"Please come," StarFire said, "I would most enjoy your company."

Raven nodded.

StarFire squealed in delight and ran off to tell the others.

"Well," Cyborg said looking nervous," I've got to tune up the T-car. Do you want to help?"

Raven shurgged and they went to the garage.

In the garage Cyborg was talking about what he was going to get BB.

Raven spaced out and Cyborg jumped up.

"Hey!" he yelled, "Didn't you hear me to say to turn the car on?"

"Sorry," Raven said, blushing slightly, "I spaced out."

"Nevermind," Cyborg snarled, "you can leave. I'll call you when its time to go."

When Raven saw Cyborg's angry face, she left with a heavy heart.

------------------------------

_Did I make him mad_? Raven wondered as she began to chant.

As she medatated she soon left all her thoughts behind.

-----------------------------

"Hey B?" Cyborg said.

BB looked up at Cyborg.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go get Raven?" he asked, "its time to go."

BB nodded and went to Raven's room.

------------------------------

"What?" Raven asked as she opened her door.

BB smiled and said, "Cyborg says that its time to go to town."

Raven nodded and they went to the T-Car.

"Ready?" Cyborg asked.

Raven nodded and he drove them to town.

------------------------------------

"We'll meet back here in three hours," Robin said, "See you all later."

All the Titans walked off in different directions.


	2. CH2

here is ch2

CH2

**Wonder what Raven would like,** Cyborg thought as he baught Robin some martial arts sutff, **she is sure hard to shop for**.

He sighted and went to the toy store to buy StarFire a present she would enjoy.

---------------------

Raven was in the video game ship trying to find BB a game.

_This sucks_, she thought picking up the newest mario game, _why did I even come_?

She saw a video store and left the game shop.

-------------------------

"What would my friends want?" StarFire asked hersefl quietly, "I do not know."

She had been looking in the stores, but she didn't see anything.

Then she saw the booth.

-------------------------

Robin had his gifts planned out, computer stuff for Cy, a dinner for two for StarFire, a game for BB, and a book for Raven.

Now all he had to do was find all the stuff.

------------------------

"WEll," BB said to the clerk," I've finished my Christmas shopping"

The clerk smiled as BB left and sighed.

People were so talkitave at this time of year.

--------------------------

Cyborg had baught all the gifts but Raven's.

**What do you get a girl that doesn't want anything**? he wondered going in an old gothic store.

Cyborg then saw a statue of a raven and a card by it.

He read the card and smiled.

This was perfect.**end of chapter.**

**I am attempting to be talkitave. Here is an email I got today. Read it and pass it on to all your friends.**

_THE CARPENTER _

_Once upon a time, two brothers who lived on adjoining farms fell into _

_conflict. It was the first serious rift in 40 years of farming _

_side-by-side, sharing machinery and trading labor and goods as needed, _

_without a hitch. Then the long collaboration fell apart. _

_It began with a small misunderstanding, and it grew into a major _

_difference, and finally, it exploded into an exchange of bitter words, _

_followed by weeks of silence. _

_One morning, there was a knock on John's door. He opened it to find a man _

_with a carpenter's toolbox. "I'm looking for a few days' work," he said. _

_"Perhaps you would have a few small jobs here and there I could help _

_with? _

_Could I help you?" _

_Yes," said the older brother. "I do have a job for you. Look across the _

_creek at that farm. That's my neighbor. In fact, it's my younger brother! _

_Last week, there was a meadow between us. He recently took his bulldozer _

_to the river levee, and now there is a creek between us. Well, he may _

_have _

_done this to spite me, but I'll do him one better. See that pile of _

_lumber _

_by the barn? I want you to build me a fence. An 8-foot fence -so I won't _

_need to see his place, or his face, anymore." _

_The carpenter said, "I think I understand the situation. Show me the _

_nails, and the post-hole digger, and I'll be able to do a job that _

_pleases _

_you." _

_The older brother had to go to town, so he helped the carpenter get the _

_materials ready and then he was off for the day. The carpenter worked _

_hard _

_all that day -- measuring, sawing, and nailing. About sunset, when the _

_farmer returned, the carpenter had just finished his job. _

_The farmer's eyes opened wide, his jaw dropped. There was no fence there _

_at all. It was a bridge... a bridge that stretched from one side of the _

_creek to the other! A fine piece of work, with handrails, and all! _

_And, the neighbor, his younger brother, was coming toward them, his hand _

_outstretched... "You are quite a fellow to build this bridge, after all _

_I've said and done." _

_The two brothers stood at each end of the bridge, and then they met in _

_the _

_middle, taking each other's hand. They turned to see the carpenter hoist _

_his toolbox onto his shoulder. "No, wait! Stay a few days. I've a lot of _

_other projects for you," said the older brother. _

_I'd love to stay on," the carpenter said, but I have many more bridges to _

_build. Just remember this... _

_1. God won't ask what kind of car you drove, but He'll ask how many _

_people _

_you helped get where they needed to go. _

_2. God won't ask the square footage of your house, but He'll ask how many _

_people you welcomed into your home. _

_3. God won't ask about the clothes you had in your closet, but He'll ask _

_how many you helped to clothe. _

_4. God won't ask how many friends you had, but He'll ask how many people _

_to whom you were a friend. _

_5. God won't ask in what neighborhood you lived, but He'll ask how you _

_treated your neighbors. _

_6. God won't ask about the color of your skin, but He'll ask about the _

_content of your character. _

_7. God won't ask why it took you so long to seek Salvation, but He'll _

_lovingly take you to your mansion in heaven, and not to the gates of _

_Hell. _

_8. God won't ask how many people you forwarded this to, but He'll ask why _

_you hesitated to pass it on to your friends._

**  
**


	3. CH3

Ch3

Raven was looking for Cyborg's persent.

_What could I get him without telling how I feel_? she wondered grimly looking around the crowded town plaze, _Oh I'm so confused._

Raven heard a teenager tormenting his little sister by talking a stuffed rabbit away from her.

Raven looked at the little girls flaming red hair and raised an eyebrown.

_Thats rude. I know if I had a little sister I wouldn't do anything like that to her._

Raven saw the girl's parents come up and break up the fight.

Raven put hercloak on and walked to the bookstore.

----------------------------------

The booth was yellow.

"Oh yay!" Star squealed floating to it, "I know what I can get my friends!"

The man behind the booth smiled and asked, "Are you looking for the perfect Christmas present?"

She nodded, her green eyes full of excitment.

"What are your friends like?" the man asked pulling a cap over his blond hair.

"Serious, Gothic, funy and easy going, StarFire said, "Do you have what I am looking for?"

The man stopped, seemingly los in thought and then said, "I think I do."

He pulled out a large wodden crate and said, "Take a look in here."

Star wondered what was inside and the man took the top off.

Then she saw a bunch of little clay plauques.

"Why don't you talk a closer look?" the man said kindly.

And Star went closer and carefully started shifting through the contents of the crate.

---------------------------------

When Cyborg got back to the T-car, he saw Robin, with four dark bags, leaning against the door whistling.

"Hey," Cyborg said holding his bags, "The others haven't come back yet?"

Robin looked up and shook his head no.

They stood together for a long time untill Robin said, "Lets get some more Christmas decerations."

Cyborg nodded and they braved the cold air to walk to the market place.

-----------------------------------

Raven nodded to the cashier and she scanned the bookshelves.

Then her eyes spotted a dark black book.

With interest she took it off hte shelf.

It ws called, "A Robo-Man's life."

Slowley she read the summary on the back and a small smile graced her full lips.

Raven turned and saw the cashier staring at her.

Raven paid for the book, put it in her bag and walked into the cold winter air.

----------------------

StarFire was so proud!

She had baught her presents and said, "I'm so happy."

Laughing she flew back to the T-Car.

-----------------------

BB was the only one at the T-Car when StarFire flew up.

"Where are our friends/" Star asked, "We were spossed to be here after three hours had bassed, no?"

"We are all here," Cyborg said appearing out of nowhere, "Lets go back to the tower."

They all got into the car and Cyborg drove off into the fading day.

---------------------

"I'm going to my room," Raven said after they got back to the Tower.

She left the others alone and Cyborg stared at the place where she was standing.

"Ae you okay?" Robin asked him, "Are you trying to see her again?"

"What?" Cyborg asked confused.

Robin smirked, StarFire grinned and BB started laughing.

"What?" Cyborg asked again.

"Dude," BB said, "We know you are inlove with Raven."

Cyborg's expression was so comical that Robin and BB cracked up laughing.

"How did youknow?" he asked them.

"Cy," Robin said with a knowing smile, "It wasn't hard to miss."

StarFire walked to her room and BB went to make some tofu.

"If it makes you feel any better," Robin continued grinning, "I think she feels the same way, but wont admit it."

"Can you help me talk to her?" Cyborg asked Robin, "Please?"

Robin nodded and said, "I have a plan.'

Well, Robin has a plan, stay tuneed to see what it is.


End file.
